Looking Through Your Eyes An AAR Anthology Story
by Pink-Green-White-4ever
Summary: The birth of the first ever Ranger baby, Tommy and Kim celebrate the birth of their daughter.


**Looking Through Your Eyes: An AAR Anthology Story  
By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** October 4, 2005

**Summary:** The birth of the first ever Ranger baby, Tommy and Kim celebrate the birth of their daughter.  
**Ships:** All those featured in the Always A Ranger Universe  
**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers; you can take up that subject with Disney. I don't own Always A Ranger or anything remotely associated with it besides this story. AAR and AAR: D&H plus technically the Anthology are all from the mind of JTrevizo, one hell of a writer and an awesome friend and mentor.

**Author's Note:** this story is done for the AAR Anthology Project put together by JTrevizo, the master mind behind the AAR Universe. The story is done with inspiration from the song "Looking Through Your Eyes" by LeAnn Rimes featured on her album, "Sittin' On Top Of The World" and the Quest For Camelot Motion Picture Soundtrack. **Also, yes, I know it goes from Thursday suddenly to Saturday in the story, pay close attention to what Jason says to Adam when he and Tanya arrive at the hospital.**

--

Thursday,  
April 12, 2007  
2:00 AM  
Oliver Household  
Reefside, CA

He woke suddenly, no longer feeling her presence right beside him. Disoriented, he looked around for her and noted their bedroom was empty. Sighing, he sat up and reached for his boxers, slipping them on before making his way into the dark hall and down the stairs.

She wasn't in the living room, the kitchen, or even the command center. That's when he noticed the front door was unlocked. Shaking his head, he moved to it, opened it, and found her standing on the porch, staring up at the full moon.

Without a word, he moved toward her, wrapping his arms around her waist, which was nearly four times its normal size. He smiled as he let his hands caress her bulging tummy, knowing that their miracle lay nestled within, just about ready to come and join them.

"What on Earth possessed you to come out here at two o'clock in the morning, Beautiful?" he softly asked, leaning down to nuzzle her neck. He grinned when he felt a strong kick just under his hand, marveling once again that their child was steadily growing in leaps in bounds within the confines of her body.

"Couldn't sleep; the baby's sitting on one too many things," she told him softly, moving her hands up to lay over his on her stomach. She enjoyed looking at the moon, enjoyed it all the more now than she had when she'd been a teenager and had flown by it more times than most astronauts. It was one of those things that amazed her, others being the baby doing somersaults in her stomach and the man with his arms around her, holding her like she was a porcelain doll.

She'd become a bit more reflective since she'd gotten pregnant. It was as if her eyes had been opened once again to the wonders of the world. For years, she'd closed herself off from that innocence; not since she'd been a teenager had innocence even had a place in her life. She'd seen too much of what the world had to offer, done too much, experienced too much violence in her short life to ever regain that innocence, or so she thought. This child, THEIR child, had brought that innocence back.

"We both need to get some sleep. Aisha's coming over tomorrow to help finish planning the baby shower, and I have class at eight."

"I know. Come on, Handsome, let's get you to bed," she murmured, turning in his arms. Her eyes traveled up his bare chest to look into his, watching them sparkle. "What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," she gave back, trying to lean up and kiss him. Knowing that the added weight and girth of the baby to her body was hindering her, Tommy leaned down further and kissed her before leading her back into the house and back to bed.

--

The Olive Garden  
12:30 P.M.

Aisha shot another glance in Kimberly's direction as the two of them sat at the table, eating lunch. The former Yellow Ranger and Ninja noticed her best friend's inability to sit still for more than a few moments at a time. "Kim, Girlfriend, are you alright?"

Kimberly looked up from her salad, her doe brown eyes misted with what Aisha could only guess was pain. "Sha...I think we'd better pay for lunch and head to the hospital."

Eyes widening, Aisha jumped up and moved to her best friend. "Did your water break?"

"No, but something doesn't feel right. I'm in pain, Sha, and a lot of it."

Nodding, Aisha ran over to a nearby waitress, who hurried off and got their check. Once lunch was paid for, the hostess helped Aisha get Kimberly to Aisha's car. "Just hang on Kim," Aisha breathlessly told her as she floored the gas pedal and took off out of the parking lot.

Once Aisha got to the first traffic signal, she pulled out her cell phone, flipped through her address book, and called Reefside High School, knowing Tommy would have his cell phone turned off this time of day.

"Reefside High School, how may I help you?"

"Yes, my name's Aisha Campbell. I'm calling on behalf of Kimberly Oliver. Could you let her husband, Dr. Tommy Oliver, know we're on our way to the hospital. Have him call me as soon as he can on my cell phone, he has the number."

"Of course, Ms. Campbell. I'll relay the message to him immediately."

"Thanks!" Aisha called out, slamming the phone shut as the light changed and she began to drive again.

"Sha, hurry," Kim whispered, her breathing labored already. Aisha felt the icy tendrils of fear race up her spine as she stepped on the gas.

--

Reefside High School  
The Same Time

Tommy, feeling slightly uneasy and sick all of a sudden, started to sit down at his desk to grade papers while his fourth period science class studied for their end of the week quiz when the intercom sounded.

"Dr. Oliver, please report to the office immediately."

Sighing, Tommy drew his glasses off and rubbed a hand over his face before putting them back on and addressing the class. "Erica, please make sure everyone stays in their seats. I'll be back in a few moments."

Moving quickly, Tommy moved from his class to the hallway and then to the office. When he entered, the secretary was waiting for him. "What's wrong Susan?"

"Dr. Oliver, a Ms. Campbell just phoned in. Your wife's being taken to the hospital. We've already called a Sub in to take your afternoon classes. I think it's urgent."

Tommy nodded. "Did she say if I could get a hold of her?"

"She said she had her cell phone with her, and for you to call her on it."

Reaching down, Tommy snatched his own cellular phone from his belt and quickly hit the speed dial for Aisha's phone. After three rings, Tommy finally heard his friend and former teammate pick up.

"Aisha here."

"It's me, what's going on?"

"We're almost at the hospital. You'd better get here as soon as you can, Kim's in a lot of pain. Tommy..." Just from the tone of Aisha's voice, Tommy felt fear wrap itself around his heart and squeeze.

"I'm on my way, Sha."

"I've already called Dr. Button, she's gonna meet us at the hospital."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Tell Kim I love her."

"Will do. Hurry Tommy, but be careful."

The former Black Ranger hung up his phone, nodded to Susan and took off for his class to grab his keys, briefcase, and what not. He knew now exactly why he'd felt sick – it was because of Kim, and their link.

--

Jason's Dojo  
12:45 P.M.

"Jason! Phone call!" the secretary called out. The former Red and Gold Ranger laughed and picked up the phone.

"Jason Scott, how may I help you?"

"It's Aisha."

"Hey Sha, what's up?" Jason asked, taking another bite of his sandwich.

A gasp was heard on the other end, followed by Aisha assuring someone that everything was okay. Jason swallowed, hard, and sat straight up. "I need you to call Billy and the others. I've already called Tommy. Something's wrong with Kim, we're on our way to the hospital right now."

"Is she ok?"

"I don't know Jase, but it's not looking too great at the moment."

"Reefside or Surfside?"

"Reefside. We were out to lunch and then bam; she looks over and tells me we need to get to the hospital."

"Alright, I'll call the others and meet you there. Tell Kim to hang on!" Jason hung up after the phone line went dead and immediately began dialing the others, starting with Billy and Hayley.

--

Reefside General Hospital  
1:15 P.M.

Aisha sat in the waiting room, fidgeting every few seconds. The doctors and nurses hadn't let her go back with Kimberly because she wasn't family and the whole not knowing bit was wearing thin on the former Ranger's nerves.

"AISHA!"

Hearing Tommy's voice, Aisha was up and out of her seat in a second and throwing her arms around him in another.

"Where is she?"

"They took her back, won't let anyone but family go to see her. I've been waiting for you to get here. They won't tell me anything, and I'm worried."

Aisha clamped down on her own panic when she saw the wild look in his eyes. "I called Jason; he said he'd call the others. You should go to the nurse's station and see if you can find out what's going on."

Tommy hugged her quickly and then grabbed her hand, dragging her along with him as they made their way over to the desk to find out what was wrong with Kim.

"Excuse me, but my wife was brought in here a little bit a go, her name's Kimberly Hart-Oliver. Can you tell me what's going on?"

The nurse looked up at Tommy and shook her head. "Dr. Oliver, Dr. Button asked me to page her when you got here, she's in with your wife now. If you'll give me a moment to get her, she'll explain what's going on."

Tommy nodded, but squeezed Aisha's hand. Aisha winced but squeezed his back, letting him know she was there with him. It seemed like hours but it was only about five minutes later when Dr. Button walked out from one of the rooms.

"Tommy."

"What's wrong?"

The grim set of Dr. Button's lips scared both Tommy and Aisha. "I'm afraid something happened this afternoon. I know when Kim came in to see me last week, the baby was in the right position, we were just waiting for it to drop down more. Unfortunately, the baby's turned wrong now."

"Turned wrong how?" Aisha nearly demanded, watching Tommy go pale with fear.

"The baby's turned sideways. We're monitoring the fetal heart beat, as well as Kimberly's vitals. If they dip much lower, we'll need to perform an immediate c-section. Now I know Kim's not due for another week and a half, but we should be ok if we have to take the baby tonight."

"Thanks Dr. Button," Aisha murmured, noting the wild look in Tommy's eyes. "Can we go see her?"

"I don't see why not, she's resting comfortably now. Follow me."

Aisha grabbed Tommy's hand and pulled him along with her as she followed the doctor. When they entered the room, Kim's eyes opened briefly. Seeing that she was awake, Tommy flew to her side, a soft cry uttered as he did so.

"I'm ok," Kim whispered softly, reaching up to caress his face. "Did Dr. Button tell you what's wrong?"

Tommy nodded and leaned down to kiss Kim's forehead, her nose, and then her lips. "God, Beautiful, you'll never know how scared I was when Aisha called me."

"Probably about as scared as I was," Kim laughed softly, sighing as his hands stroked her belly. "Sha, did you call the others?"

Aisha nodded and moved to the other side of Kim's bed. "I called Jason. He said he'd relay the message to the others."

"Let's hope they get here before it's time."

The former Yellow Ninja Ranger noticed Kimberly seemed to think she'd be having the baby that night. 'If things keep up, she may be right' Aisha thought, closing her eyes briefly. She'd really thought they'd lose Kim and the baby before they got to the hospital. 'And we still may, but God or whoever's up there, please, let the power protect her and this baby.'

--

3:00 P.M.

A group of people careened through the halls of the hospital. Jason, Billy, Hayley, along with Rocky and Zack who had been visiting from Ventura slid to a stop in front of the nurse's station.

"Excuse me!" Jason nearly barked out, panic rising.

"Yes Sir?"

"Can you tell me where Kimberly Oliver is?"

"Only family is al..."

"WE ARE FAMILY!" the five of them responded.

The nurse blinked in surprise. "Down the hall, room 516."

"Thank you!" Zack called as the five of them rocketed down the hallway.

When they got to the door, Jason knocked as softly as he cool, and then opened it when he heard Aisha's voice. "Can we come in?"

"Hey guys!" Tommy called out, smiling softly as he held Kimberly. He'd climbed into bed with her and was currently holding her cuddled against his side.

"How's our favorite pink spandex wearing chick?" Rocky asked as he moved to Aisha's side. The former Yellow Ranger immediately sought shelter in Rocky's embrace, burying her face against his chest and squeezing his waist.

"I'm fine, Rocky," Kim yawned, waking suddenly to a room full of people.

"What's the verdict?" Zack queried.

"Possible C-section. The baby turned sideways on me during lunch, and we don't know how," Kim responded, wincing as another pain shot through her already sore body.

The newly arrived group cringed at the sound of that. "Damn girl!" Jason muttered, leaning over to kiss her forehead.

"Tell me about it. Tommy's already called his parents, my parents, Sam, David, and he left messages on the kids' cell phones just in case."

"So how much longer till we know?" Hayley finally spoke up.

"Not a clue," Tommy grumbled.

--

Saturday,  
April 14, 2007  
2:00 PM  
Reefside General Hospital  
Reefside, CA

"Well?" Adam asked as he and Tanya arrived at the hospital waiting room. Rocky and Aisha were sitting together, Aisha asleep against Rocky's side. Billy, Jason and Zack were playing cards, and the newly arrived Kat and her boyfriend were talking to Hayley.

"They're prepping her for surgery," Jason told them, looking up with bloodshot eyes. "She was fine the night before, and all day yesterday, but there were a few tense moments last night and this morning; Dr. Button isn't taking anymore chances with her. Tommy's in getting ready to go with her."

"How bad was it Jason?" Tanya questioned, moving to sit on the armrest of the chair Kat sat in.

"Let's not talk about it."

Adam and Tanya shot each other glances before nodding. Adam moved to sit with Rocky and Aisha, leaving Tanya with Kat.

--

3:45 PM

"Ok, Kimberly, we're getting ready to start the incision," Dr. Button told her as she looked down at Kim, who nodded. Tommy was sitting on a stool at her head, his hands caressing her cheeks.

"You ok, Beautiful?" he asked softly, smiling down at his wife.

"I'm numb, therefore I'll feel nothing but a little pressure, I hope. Tommy..."

Looking down at her again, Tommy saw the tears well up in her eyes and felt his heart break. He could tell from their link how scared she was without her ever having to say a word.

"It's going to be ok, you and the baby are going to come through this with flying colors. Me on the other hand, I'm gonna have a few more gray hairs after this."

Tommy's joke seemed to ease the tension, making Kim giggle instead of cry. "Alright you two, here we go," Dr. Button interrupted.

Kim gasped at the hard pushing and pulling sensations, her reaction startling Tommy. "It's ok, Beautiful, it's alright," he reassured her, though he felt terrified himself. If things didn't go just right, they could lose their baby during this, let alone he could lose Kim.

A few minutes later, Dr. Button let out a soft laugh and then there was a sudden screech and crying. "Congratulations you two, you're now the proud parents of a baby girl."

Dr. Button moved the sheet that had been set up to keep Kim from seeing what they were doing to her and held the baby where it had been so Kim could see her daughter.

"Oh God! Look at her Beautiful!" Tommy happily let out, then looked down at Kimberly, who's eyes were starting to glaze over. "Kim?"

The doctor looked down at Kimberly then immediately handed the baby off to one of the nurses. "Kimberly?" Dr. Button called out, looking down at Kim's incision. The blood that was coming from it was more than should have been and that worried Dr. Button immensely. "Suction!"

The nurse suctioned off the opening, and Dr. Button swore. Kimberly was hemorrhaging and if they didn't stop it, the doctors all knew they'd lose her. "Tommy, listen to me. Kim's bleeding, badly. I'm going to do everything I can to stop this, but I want you to go wait out in the hallway."

The former Ranger leader looked up at the doctor, his eyes filled with fear and yet, strangely calm. "I'll stay with her, if you don't mind? I can handle this, I want to be here if something happens."

Seeing that he was resolved to remain by his wife's side, Dr. Button set about trying to stop the bleeding inside of Kimberly's uterus.

It took three minutes of precision stitching and suctioning, but the team of doctors finally got the bleeding under control; and it had felt like it was the longest three minutes of Tommy's life. "Dr. Button?"

"It's stopped, for now, but she's lost a lot of blood. She's going to need some more," she told him softly, turning to look at the nurse who was monitoring Kimberly's vitals. "We're gonna move her to intensive care for now, and once she's more stable, we'll put her back in a private room. You can go see the baby, and I'm sure your friends and family are wondering what's going on."

Tommy leaned down and kissed Kim's lips softly. He knew Kimberly was unconscious, but he felt the need to reassure not only himself, but her as well. "I'm gonna go check on the baby, Beautiful. I'll be back with you in a bit."

--

4:55 P.M.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hayley asked sternly as four familiar figures slid to a stop in the waiting room.

"Dr. O left messages on our cell phones," Ethan panted. "We were coming home for a surprise spring break visit and for the baby shower, and then wham! We find out Kim's in the hospital."

"Are she and the baby ok?" Kira frantically asked Jason, who had gotten up to join them.

The former Red and Gold Ranger's face was grim when he answered her. "We don't know. They went in nearly an hour ago to perform a c-section. We won't know until Tommy comes out to tell us."

Conner pulled Kira into his arms and held her tightly as she sniffled. The other members of the group began to filter over to greet the teens when everyone went silent, having noticed Tommy walking out of the operating room doors, his face pale and his eyes full of tears.

"Dr. O?" Trent hesitantly asked, not sure if he really wanted to ask what had happened, but knowing everyone else was afraid to.

"The baby's fine. It's a girl," Tommy smiled sadly, wetting his dry lips as he looked around at his friends and former teammates. "There were some complications."

"Is Kim ok?" Aisha demanded to know, fear driving up her spine as Rocky and Adam held onto her.

"She is now. She started hemorrhaging. They think they've stopped the bleeding for now, but she's going to need a transfusion. They're taking her up to ICU. Dr. Button's with her. I'm heading over to the nursery, would you guys care to join me?"

The group looked worried for Kim, but even more so for Tommy as he seemed to be disconnected from everything and everyone. "Bro?" Jason started, seeing Tommy's lip quiver as he looked up at him. "Tommy?"

"I almost lost her, Jase; she almost died in there!" Tommy finally sobbed. Jason, Zack, and Billy reacted first, darting forward to grab Tommy into a four way hug, when the former Black Ranger's legs gave out on him. The others followed in a rush, creating a massive group hug in the process, with the original four male Rangers at the center of it.

--

Sunday,  
April 15, 2007  
10:00 AM  
Reefside General Hospital  
Reefside, CA

"Hey you!" Aisha laughed as the group of former Rangers and Hayley bounced into Kim's private room.

Kim and Tommy were sitting on the bed together, their daughter tucked securely in Kim's arms, nursing away. To their friends, Kimberly looked much better than she had the previous night when they'd all gotten to see her in the ICU. She wasn't nearly as pale and her eyes weren't glassy anymore.

"Sha!" Kim laughed, giving Aisha a one armed hug because she still held her baby.

"Kim, girlfriend, she's gorgeous!" Aisha responded, leaning down to kiss the little girl who was now the center of attention.

"Wanna hold her?" Kim asked, watching Aisha grin from ear to ear.

"You know it! Come to Auntie Aisha, baby girl!" Aisha quipped, taking the baby from Kim and sitting down in the chair next to Kim's bed. Rocky and Adam perched themselves on either side of the chair, smiling down at the baby.

"She definitely takes after Kim in the looks department!" Rocky teased Tommy, who glared good naturedly at his friend.

"Yeah, but she's got Tommy's hair! Look at that head!" Adam laughed, pointing to the mass of brown fuzz on the top of the newborn's head.

"Funny guys, real funny," Tommy grunted in argument.

"I wanna hold her, Sha!" Rocky whined.

"Down boy! I think her Godfather should get to hold her before anyone else," Aisha told him, pointedly looking over at Jason who was grinning. Jason took the baby and then took the seat Aisha had vacated, cuddling his goddaughter carefully.

"So, what's her name?" Kira finally got close enough to ask Kim.

"Elizabeth Trini Oliver," Kimberly smiled softly, looking over at her daughter being oohed and awed over by her friends and family before she turned her eyes to Tommy's, whose were shining back at her with happiness.

"I love you," Tommy whispered for her ears only, gaining a smile from Kim, who then leaned over and kissed him softly.

"I love you too."


End file.
